Happy Howlowayne
by ddproxcm
Summary: A Halloween one-shot set in the Bound to You Universe -- prequel, not sequel -- about a costume party in downtown Jump City.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the the characters in the DC Universe or Guns N Roses (thank god for that one.) I came up with the club's name, The Warehouse. I can't remember what the name of it was in _Sisters_, so if The Warehouse is indeed the title of the club used in that episode, then no, I don't own it – make sense? Didn't think so.

**Dedication:** This twenty-eight-page story is dedicated to Michelle. She wanted a Halloween story and I'm going to give her a super-sized one-shot.

**Rating**: I am going to leave this at T. There are a few curses, but not too many. (I think it's impossible for me to write a story without them.)

**Authors Note:** This story takes place in the same universe as Bound To You. I was originally going to wait and post this after I finished the rewrite (to make it a cute little one-shot sequel) but I really couldn't wait. The idea was too cute and I didn't want it to die in my head. I also wanted to get it out before Halloween. So, I have decided to make it a prequel.

I am not going to make any illusions to **Bound To You** so no worries, this is just a cute little one-shot that I felt like writing because I needed a break from all the heart-wrenching angst.

**Side Note: **Anyone that reads my other story knows that in MY universe, Jump City isn't in California, it's close to New York City, since that is where the original Teen Titans took place.

**AN2:** I will be adding some links to my profile that will take you to a place where you can find illustrations to this story and Bound To You. :) One, (the crappy one) I did, the others are by Michelle. THANKS MICHELLE!

**AN3: **You know, no matter how many times I read over these chapters/stories, I know I miss errors. Feel free to let me know if you find anything so that I can correct it.

* * *

**HAPPY HOWLOWAYNE**

A Teen Titans Holiday One-Shot

* * *

"I don't think you understand!"

"I understand completely and the answer is still no."

"Dick, I finally turned eighteen a few months ago!"

_**Dick's a reasonable guy; hence, plan A – I'll appeal to his sense of logic and reason. There's no way he'll be able to refuse my airtight arguments.**_

"Yes, Gar...I remember...I was there." Dick rolled his eyes and stepped out of his bedroom.

"It's my rite of passage to party it up in nightclubs and bars; I shouldn't be deprived of it. Don't you agree?"

Dick sighed; he was rapidly losing his patience with this conversation. "What are you trying to get at Garfield?"

"This is the first year that I can get into nightclubs."

Dick shot him an 'are you kidding me?' glare. "Gar, I've been getting you into nightclubs since you were 15."

"...legally," Gar added quickly to save his point. "I was going to say that this is the first year that I can get into nightclubs....legally."

"...Annnnnd my answer is still no..."

"Here I am – after eighteen years of long and hard waiting – able to finally enter into a nightclub on my own accord, and no one around here will even go with me. Can you imagine how that makes me feel? Don't you remember what it's like to be eighteen? You know, I haven't even been able to experience 'nightlife' as an legal adult yet."

"We went bar hopping in New York City on your actual birthday or have you forgotten about that already?"

"One solitary occasion doesn't count as experiencing something."

"You might as well quit asking me. No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still going to be no."

_**Okay...well... I guess there is a way to refuse all of my arguments – logic and reason are out. But no worries, this just means that it's time for plan B.**_

"…Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please!" Garfield Logan dropped to his green knees in order to express his pleas to his fearless, and somewhat stubborn, leader. "It will be so much fun!"

"Gar, get up and stop being so over dramatic." Dick said with his arms folded across his chest. "You know we can't; why do you even torture yourself?" Dick stepped to the side and continued to walk towards the common room.

Garfield quickly picked himself up off of the hallway floor and sprinted after Dick. "No, I don't know why we can't… we totally can! You just say that we can't because you want to be an old fuddy duddy."

"An old fuddy duddy, huh?" Dick stopped his pace and turned his attention to the changeling that was trailing behind him. "You think calling me names is going to work? Think again."

Garfield groaned loudly causing Dick to turn on his heels and start walking again. "Fine…be that way…I give up." He surrendered.

"Good. I didn't want to spend my free time at dinner listening to you whine about it."

_**Oh, but obviously he doesn't know me well enough by now.**_ Garfield said to himself as he stroked his chin and watched Dick walk away. _**I would never give up without a plan C.**_

"Wait up, bro!" Garfield morphed into a cheetah and chased after him.

* * *

"Mmmm, whatever you're cooking smells good, Kory," Victor complimented as he entered the room from the elevator. "What did you say you were making again?"

"Something called," Kory picked up the recipe card that she'd been reading off of and squinted at it. "Fay-jee-taas?"

Dick, who had entered the room seconds after Victor, laughed lightly at his girlfriend's cute, but severe mispronunciation. "Fajitas, Kory."

Kory smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Yes, Fajitas. Dick obtained this recipe from Alfred for me. I wished to make a meal that would be satisfactory to both the carnivores **and **the herbivores."

"And that… is what happens when you watch too much Animal Planet with…him…" Raven droned, dropping a piece of literature on the dining table and nodding toward Garfield.

"Hey don't be jealous because Kory finds me more entertaining than you," Garfield said in Raven's direction.

"Trust me…I'm not."

"Friends, I do not find any of you more interesting; you all possess the same level of interestingness – except for Dick, of course."

The comment made Dick smile as he walked up behind her and gave her a bear hug. "I love you, too." He concluded his sentimental comment with a quick peck on the cheek, which caused a unanimous groan amongst his teammates – except Kory. "Okay, okay I'll quit being mushy."

"I am going to go and quickly wash my hands; you all may start eating now."

"Okay," Dick answered as Kory flew out of the room.

"You heard the girl," Victor said. "Let's get to eating!"

The Titans all grabbed a plate and began to load them up with the food that Kory had prepared. Dick smiled and gave himself a mental pat on the back. _**Good job with the recipe cards, Dick. Ever since you taught her how to follow them, she's been cooking better than ever.**_ He then frowned. _**That came out wrong – that makes me sound sexist. Wait, what am I correcting myself for? This is all in my head.**_ Dick looked left and right, making sure that no one was watching him like he was a crazy person before making his way toward the table.

Kory burst back into the room way more energetic than when she left. She squealed in delight as she flew to the table waving a neon orange flyer in her hand.

_**What tha --.**_

"I have just received the most exciting news!"

"What's that Kory?" Dick asked as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"The Warehouse is throwing a Halloween celebration!"

Dick growled lowly before he narrowed his eyes at the person responsible for supplying Kory with the flyer. Garfield met his gaze and began to chuckle nervously while pulling on his shirt collar.

"Look!" she excitedly slammed the flyer on the table causing the plates to rise an inch and then crash back down. "There will be music and dancing and costumes!"

She noticed that everyone was still in a bit of shock from the amount of force she used to slam the flyer down and felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh…sorry about that."

"Sweet Jungle Paradise is playing!" Victor was the first one to answer. He looked around the table, noticed the blank stares and felt compelled to explain further. "It's this awesome new Guns N Roses tribute band."

Raven gave Victor a strange look, "Sweet Jungle Paradise? That's a terrible band name." She took the time to look over the flyer herself. "This looks interesting enough, could be fun."

"Too bad I already told Garfield** 'no'**." Dick said with finality before starting to eat his meal. He didn't want to hear anymore about it and he would be punishing his little green friend for this stunt.

"No? But why, Dick?" Kory asked, disappointment seeping through her tone.

Dick hated it when he could hear obvious dissatisfaction in his girlfriend's voice, but then again who actually **likes** to dash the hopes of their significant other?

"Because crime happens on Halloween and we can't afford to take that night off," he did everything in his power to avoid her sad, green eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kory ceased her floating, landed softly on the ground and made her way to her seat. "It is okay, Dick. I completely understand."

The Titans began to eat their meal in silence – all of them, except for Kory. Victor watched as she rested her chin in her hand and gently used her fork to push her food around. Sensing that she was obviously upset –he, like Dick, couldn't bear to see her upset – he spoke up.

"You know, I can forward the emergency signal to our communicators; that way, if something happens we will be alerted to it."

Dick sighed as she saw Kory's face light up a little bit; his resolve started to crack.

"If this party is going to be the biggest in Jump City this year, then it would probably be good idea to keep an eye on it," Raven began to reason. "Also, it wouldn't hurt to be downtown – if a crime did occur, we'd already be close by."

Dick watched Kory's eyes began to glow with hope. _**I can't believe I'm actually considering this…**_

"Come on dude, we haven't put on the hologram rings and gone out as 'normal teenagers' in a long time. We deserve a little bit of fun." Garfield made his final plea.

_**No. No. No. **_

Kory turned her face to look him straight in the eyes. "Please, Dick. I would so very much like to attend."

_**Damnit! It's so hard to say no to her!**_

"Okay…"

Garfield leaped up into the air and pumped his fist. "Wooo-hooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

_**Cocky little…**_

"Oh," Dick said before clearing his throat. "I meant to tell you all earlier, I had to make a couple of self-training schedule changes."

Everyone perked up.

"Gar, I had to change your date to November first and it would probably be a good idea to knock that out early just in case something happens that day; so, let's plan on setting the machine to start at 7 am."

"Hey, that's the day after... aw man."

"Also, your skills have been vastly increasing lately, I'm impressed. How about we up the settings to intense this time?"

Dick didn't wait for an answer and instead, started in on his plate of food for the second time. "Kory, good job; this is delicious." He smiled, taking a mental picture of Gar's current expression.

* * *

_**Why did I ever agree to this?**_

_**I look ridiculous.**_ He didn't like costume parties for a reason – this exact reason. Dick looked at himself in the mirror and sighed deeply. _**One day, I'm going to get over my insane inability to look her in the eyes and say no and for the sake of my pride, I hope that moment isn't too far away.**_

He picked up the black piece of cloth laying on Kory's vanity, covered the top half of his face with it and tied it into a knot at behind his head.

_**Is it too late to slip on a hologram ring and just change my appearance? Would that count as a costume? No…Kory would be disappointed if I did that.**_

He was taking his time to get ready and he knew that when he finally left the confines of his bedroom, his teammates would be waiting anxiously in the common room – ready to go.

_**I wonder what Kory's costume is?**_

She had been very secretive but adamant about her idea; so secretive in fact, that she decided to get dressed with Karen – who came to town in order to "spend Halloween with the girls" – in Raven's room instead of theirs. _**Girls**__._ He shook his head and looked over his costume one final time. _**I guess this is as good as it's gonna get.**_ Dick grabbed the black Spanish gaucho hat sitting on the bed and walked out of his room.

He couldn't understand why he felt currently felt so idiotic; it wasn't as if the costume was outside of his comfort zone. In fact, if anything, the costume he had on was considerably more tame than the one he usually wore at night.

_**For someone that wears tights and a cape on a regular basis, this costume really shouldn't be that big of a deal. **_

_**It really shouldn't.**_

When he finally made it into the common room, his eyes fell upon Kory's costume and they nearly bulged out of his skull.

"Dick!" Kory threw her hands up and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

Kory stood in front of him donning the uniform of a playboy bunny without the hose.

_**Say something…**_

_**Say something? More like do something! No way in hell she's going to a party in that!**_

"You look great," Dick walked over to her, quickly untied his cape and then wrapped her in it, "but there's no way you're going out in public like that."

"Dick, what are you talking about? She's hot!"

When he saw the glare aimed right is his direction, Garfield instantly regretted those words and nervously attempted to correct himself. "Ish. She's hot-ish."

"There's no way." Dick shook his head, hoping that it would help to get his point across.

"I did not purchase anything else to wear," Kory pouted. "What is so wrong with what I have on? I read on the Internet that this bunny outfit is a perfectly suitable costume."

Dick looked to Raven – who had decided that cat ears, black tights and a short black dress counted as an adequate costume – for assistance, hoping that she'd be able to better explain things; she **was** a girl, after all. However, Raven didn't want any part of it. "You're on your own, boy wonder."

"It isn't that bad, Dick. Goldie looks great – just let her wear her costume." Victor stepped in to mediate the situation. "Plus we need to get going if we're going to make it in time to see the band."

"Just admit she looks hot and lets go." Karen said impatiently. "I'm ready to dance and I'm sure that Wally is already there and waiting on us."

_**I forgot about Wally.**_

Dick sighed and considered the situation. _**This is Halloween right? She does look hot; very hot, in fact.**_

"Fine." He gave in and removed his cape from her body. As soon as he was reminded how...well... she filled out her costume, he changed his mind.

_**If I have to start thinking of grotesque things to keep from getting a hard-on, imagine how the rest of the male population will react.**_

"I'm sorry Kory, but no…no… you can't… it's too… I don't know. It's just too much. Why not just put on one of the hologram rings and change into something else? Like maybe a ninja or something that covers a **lot **of skin."

"I do not want to wear a hologram ring; I wish to look like myself. I thought that you would really like my costume, Dick. I would be lying if I said that I was not disappointed with your reaction."

Dick frowned, but he was determined to stand his ground on this issue; he would **not** have a club full of men lustfully wishing that they could take her into a bedroom and –.

_**Get your mind out of the gutter, Dick.**_

_**And. Don't. Make. Eye contact.**_

"Kory, I'm sorry... is there nothing else that you can wear?"

Kory paused as she drowned herself in a moment of deep thought and when finally snapped back into reality with a large grin on her face, Dick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes! I have the perfect thing. It will take me a while to change, so you all go ahead to the party without me and I will meet you there."

Dick raised his eyebrow skeptically while tying his cape back on, "I don't know...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive! I will be there before you know it!" and with that, she took off out of the common room, not even waiting for anyone's response.

"Well, okay" Victor said heading towards the elevator that led straight to the garage, "let's head out then."

On his way to the elevator, Dick finally took the time to check out Garfield's costume. "Gar...what the hell are you wearing?"

For his hologram, Garfield opted to go with dark hair, a mustache, and a cop uniform – with really short shorts.

"Haven't you ever watched Reno 911?"

"Yeah but...aren't their uniforms tan?"

"Sure, but I wanted to add my own little twist. Ya know, make it my own."

"..." Dick opened his mouth to speak, but then immediately snapped it shut. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings so he did the most noble thing he could think of at the moment; he nodded and then remained silent.

The five Titans boarded the elevator and Victor pushed the button marked 'G'.

"Well doesn't it look awesome?" Garfield looked around to everyone else. "Victor? Raven?"

"You look like a pervert," Raven responded, her tone void of any emotion.

Garfield's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?"

"You do."

"Don't listen to her man; I think you look kickass." Gar's best friend responded.

"Thank you, Victor. At least **someone**," his last word was accompanied with a look in Raven's direction, "appreciates humor."

The doors to the garage opened up and everyone poured out. Dick and Raven were the last to exit the elevator.

"You're right, you know. He totally looks like pervert." Dick said with a smile.

"I wouldn't talk; you look creepy, too." Raven said before walking off and leaving Dick in a daze.

Dick sighed loudly. _**I knew I looked ridiculous.**_

"Coming Zorro?" Karen yelled at him before climbing into the car.

"Yeah...I'm coming."

* * *

"Holy, shit!" Victor said in disbelief as they approached the nightclub. "The line wraps around the block."

"This is insane, how is it possible that it's already this packed?" Karen asked, obviously not familiar with Jump City's clubbing scene.

The Warehouse was the only club in JC worth going to; therefore, making it **the** downtown hot spot for all those in the city looking to dance the night away. Usually, it wasn't too crowded, but on nights like this when everyone was looking for something to do, the venue could get pretty packed. The Titans learned a long time ago that if they ever wanted to "go club hopping" then they would have to make the forty-five minute drive into New York City; however, since Victor hated driving there, trips to NYC were reserved only for special occasions. Halloween didn't count as one of those.

"There aren't many choices here, Karen." Victor answered. "This will easily be the biggest party in town tonight."

"I don't even see them letting anyone in – do you think it's already at capacity?"

"No." Dick said curtly.

"And just how do you know, mister smarty pants?" Karen inquired.

"I just do; clubs and bars do this all the time – especially the high-end ones. They do it to appear selective."

"What? Are you the expert on nightclubs now?"

"I think I would know."

Dick knew that he had the tendency to act snooty at times; being raised in high society definitely had its disadvantages. He usually depended on his friends to knock him off of his cocky high horse; and Karen was no exception. However, Karen always brought out a different side of him. He loved to bicker with her; she was just so sharp and quick-witted.

"No need to get persnickety, I'll believe you."

Dick smirked. "Good, now that Twenty Questions is over, I'm going to go and get us into this club."

"Alright!" Garfield leaped into the air and pumped his fist.

"I wouldn't jump in those shorts if I were you," Victor cringed as he spoke. "They are really..." he gulped, "short."

"Ewww," Raven expressed her disgust.

Dick rolled his eyes held up his hands. "Just stay here and I'll be right back," he started walking towards the entrance of the club.

The others watched Dick walk up to a bald guy holding a clipboard and talk to him for a little bit; this routine wasn't new, but it that fact didn't make it any less fascinating.

"I love it when he does this."

"Why is that?" Raven inquired.

Gar scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out an answer. "I..." his answer was cut short as they saw Dick waving them over. "Because it always works, that's why."

Once they got near, the bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and ushered them into the nightclub.

"Dick, I don't know what we'd do if you weren't a billionaire."

Dick frowned. "I'm not a billionaire, Gar; Bruce Wayne is."

"You know what I mean! You can always get us into all the cool places and stuff!"

"Yeah," Dick grumbled. "That's what I'm here for, I guess."

Victor motioned toward the stage with his thumb as he tried to speak over the loud music. "Let's move closer to the stage! They've already started their set!"

"I'll meet up with you later! I forgot to tell the bouncer to add Kory's name to the VIP list. We'll meet up later!" Dick pat Victor on the shoulder before turning around and heading back out of the door they just entered from.

"And then there were four..." Victor said rolling his eyes.

"More like 'and then there were three'. Sorry bro, but I'm gonna walk around the joint and scope out all the hotties!" Garfield said leaving Victor, Karen and Raven to make their way toward the stage.

* * *

"So I don't think I've mentioned it yet, but you're looking good tonight!" Karen yelled into Victor's ear as they made their way toward the stage.

"Why Ms. Bumblebee, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a thing for firemen," his lips formed a Cheshire grin. "or maybe you just like man in a uniform."

"What?" Karen yelled over the music. When she noticed that he didn't understand what she was saying either, she pointed to her ears and hoped that he got the message. And he did.

The three of them finally secured a spot that was close to the stage, but a safe distance from the mosh pit. Karen removed the small wings of her slutty bumblebee costume and held them in her hands to avoid damage.

Raven stood to the side as Karen and Victor jumped up and down, singing as loud as their voices would allow. She had never heard the music of "Guns N Roses", but contrary to popular belief, she did actually like to experience new things – just not all the time. After the defeat of Trigon, she promised herself that she'd make more of an effort to do it.

...she'd never been to a concert...

She didn't like to jump; she didn't like to sing – and even if she did, she didn't know the lyrics. But, it wasn't so bad. Being in a room full of so much genuinely good energy was sort of refreshing; it was beginning to rub off on her... it was...interesting.

When the song ended, she turned to Victor. "So I have to admit...their name sucks and I was skeptical at first, but they aren't half bad."

"Aren't half bad? They're awesome!" Victor pumped his fist into the air. "And this is just the beginning." He let out a cry of excitement as the band began the next song. "This is your first concert Raven... get ready to jump."

_**I'm not going to jump.**_

* * *

Kory searched for the perfect place to land. She didn't want anyone to see her; afterall, tonight she was supposed to be a normal teenager – not that a normal teenager would ever be wearing what she was at the moment.

Finding an abandoned alleyway two blocks from the club, she quickly landed on the ground before anyone could see that she came from the sky. She looked around and gave herself a thumbs up for a job well done – no one had seen her. _**Now that is done; where exactly am I to start walking?**_ She drew her index finger to the side of her mouth in thought. Kory knew that she was close to the establishment, but had to admit that she never was the best at determining orientation. _**There is a copious amount of music coming from the east, perhaps I should walk toward it. **_

As she walked, she began to think about the night so far. It had started off with a small hitch, but luckily she was quick to think of a back up plan.

_**I cannot believe that Dick did not approve of my original choice of clothing; I thought for sure that he would find it sexy – no worries though, my new costume is ever better. **_The pure thought of her new costume was enough to cause an eruption of giggles. _**The look on his face when he sees me is going to be glorious.**_ She clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest before doing a sudden twirl. _**Tonight is going to be a good night.**_

"Lookin' really good hot stuff!"

"Thank you! That is very kind of you to say." Kory responded to the stranger. She had to admit that she wasn't really used to compliments that were that outright – not that she minded it – but men were usually more subtle with their praises.

_**But that probably has something to do with Dick.**_

This was, in fact, the first time she was downtown at night – with the purpose of "partying" – without Dick at her side.

Kory wasn't used to long lines, which is precisely why she didn't notice that she was walking past the one required to enter the club.

_**Why are all of these people lined up like this? Why are so many of them making whistling noises?**_ She moved on as a confused expression plagued her face, but it soon disappeared and was replaced by a grin when her eyes fell upon the neon sign that marked the club's entrance. _**I have arrived!**_ _**But why are so many people standing outside, when they could be standing inside? Is there trouble going on?**_

"Excuse me, sir," Kory said, getting the attention of the large bald man that was standing behind a velvet rope and talking into a headpiece. "Would you mind explaining to me why everyone is congregating outside of the facility?"

The bouncer looked at her as if she was completely stupid. "It's called a line, sweetheart and if you want to get in here, I suggest you find the back of it." He then turned his back to her and went back to whatever he was doing before she interrupted him.

Kory seethed in anger. _**How dare he speak to me like that! Of all the rude and insufferable... I am royalty – a princess! And I am a hero! Does he not know who I am? – wait, I am in costume, of course he does not know who I am. **_ She did her best to replace the scowl on her face with a bright smile. _**Perhaps the saying, "kill them with kindness" will apply to this situation.**_

She cleared her throat. "I am sorry, but I believe we have started off on the wrong foot," when the bouncer turned around to face her, she could tell that he was annoyed with her. "My friends are currently inside and I would very much like to join them; the line is so long, if I were to wait, then I would never get in."

The bouncer narrowed his eyes, but for some strange reason decided to grant her the benefit of a doubt. "What're your friends' names?"

_**Do they take everyone's names when they enter the building. **_ She thought, not realizing that her friends didn't have to wait in the long line. _**What name would he have given: Dick Grayson, Robin or Zorro?**_ Deciding that figuring out what name he used would be too challenging, she offered up the name of the other teammates – those who didn't constantly wish to hide both of their identities.

"Raven, Karen Beecher, Victor Stone," Kory rattled off. "Garfield Logan..."

Kory watched him stare down at his clipboard and even flip a couple of pages.

"Yeah, sweetheart," the bouncer said the endearing term in a not so endearing manner, "I'm not seeing any of those names here. So why don't you just –"

Kory was opening her mouth to protest when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Don't worry, honey... I'm here now." The stranger walked up, wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a lingering peck on the cheek. Kory guarded her eyes as cameras began flashing from all different directions. When he pulled away from her cheek, his lips moved their way up to her ear. "Just play along."

Kory was a bit confused, but decided to do exactly what the man said and play along.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long; I trust that mister," he let the 'r' hang in the air as he read off the last name from the bouncer's name tag, "Satrino has been taking care of you."

"Of course, Mr. Kord," he unhooked the rope and lifted it up. "I hope you have a good night."

Once they were inside, the kind stranger, turned to Kory. "Mission accomplished."

"Thank you so much, Mr....Kord was it?" Kory beamed with gratefulness. "I do not know what I would have done if you had not have shown up."

"Call me Ted and I should be thanking you."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you, the picture of us together is probably being uploaded onto the Internet as we speak; that gives me great publicity." He answered honestly. "Now, go find your friends. I'm sure you have a boyfriend that's going crazy because he doesn't know where you are."

Kory laughed lightly. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I'm a good guesser."

"Well, thanks again!"

"Again, it was no problem." They both turned and began walking in opposite directions, before Ted turned around to add one last thing, "By the way Koriand'r, nice costume; you look great in it."

"Thank you!" Kory spun around only to see that Ted Kord was no longer in sight. "...wherever you are... how strange..." she mumbled to herself as she continued on her way.

_**Wait a minute...how did he know my name was Koriand'r?**_

* * *

Garfield walked aimlessly around the facility and had eventually found himself in the lounge area. He was determined to find someone – preferably a hot chick – that would recognize his costume and get a laugh out of it.

"Raven telling me I looked like a pervert...I'll show her..." he mumbled to himself. "I am going to find me a group of nice and hot girls with a sense of humor...not just one, but a whole group. She'll see."

_**What is wrong with me? I'm in Heaven, here...surrounded by a room full of hot girls in the skimpiest clothing imaginable and all I can think about is Raven's snarky little comment?**_

Garfield shook his head, no more thoughts of Raven tonight; the comment was officially the last thing on his mind – or so he kept telling himself.

_**Hello ladies...**_

Garfield gazed interestingly at a group of girls – they seemed to be about 18 or 19 – dressed up like Josie and the Pussycats. From their laughter, Gar could only assume that they were having a hilarious conversation. _**Hot – check. Multiple girls – check. Sense of humor – check.**_ _**This is what I like to call "the jackpot."**_ He prepared himself and walked over to them.

"Good evening ladies; happy All Hallows Eve." He flashed his charismatic smile and supported it with a flirty wink.

"It's Halloween, you loser." One of the girls retorted, flipping her hair.

He was about to inform her that they were, in fact, the same thing when her friend piped up on his behalf.

"Mallory, you don't have to be bitchy!"

"Excuse Mallory," the third friend added, "we can't take her out in public anymore – she just broke up with her boyfriend...major issues...now she acts like an ogre around men. I think she'll be fine after a few more drinks."

Garfield laughed. _**As long as I have two of them on my side.**_

"So I like your costume," said friend number two – that was the name that Garfield gave her the moment she spoke up.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Mallory asked, making an attempt at being nice.

"Isn't it obvious Mal?" when Garfield heard those words, a grin formed on his face. Finally someone was able to guess. "He's a pervert."

_**What the...euuuuugggghhhh.**_

"I give up!" Gar threw up his hands and left the girls with nothing but confused looks on their faces.

_**How is it that no one is guessing my costume? It isn't like it is obscure or – Holy cow! **_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

A few yards from him stood one of the hottest girls that he'd seen in a while – not to mention, she was definitely the hottest girl in the club that night. Or from what he could tell, she was... he guessed that he'd have to see her up close in order to make an official decision. She looked over in his direction and caught up staring.

And she was wearing... Garfield couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

_**Oh crap, she saw me looking at her. Quick! Act nonchalant. It's too late, she saw me – I bet I scared her off. Way to go grass for brains...wait a minute...is she actually giggling and waving at me? Oh my God, she's giggling and waving at me. What do I do? DON'T LOOK AT HER.**_

_**Garfield, just be cool...be cool...she's just some superhottie in a superhot costume that shows a lot of skin. It's nothing that you deal with on a daily basis.**_

_**Oh man, and when I tell the guys, they'll flip out...wait a minute...they won't believe me! They will totally think I'm lying!**_

He glanced back over to the spot where "superhottie" had previously been standing and noticed that it was no longer occupied.

_**Crap! She's gone! I waited too long.... I have to go and find her...**_

_**No... I have to get a witness first... THEN go find her.**_

_**...I need to go find Dick...**_

* * *

Here he was in a ridiculous costume, inside of a crowded nightclub and listening to cover songs from a band that he never liked; why was he shocked at the fact that he was now at the bar paying cash for an overpriced beer?

As miserable as he made it seem, he was determined to have a good time tonight – for Kory's sake. _**Where is she anyway?**_ He had left her a message on her communicator telling her that all she needed to do was tell the doorman her name; he hoped that she hadn't run into any trouble. He checked his communicator to make sure that she hadn't tried contacting him – she hadn't. Dick stuck the communicator back into his pocket and grabbed his beer before walking away from the bar area.

"Hey man!" Dick felt a gust of wind breeze by him as Wally rush up beside him. "Awesome party, huh?" he raised his voice to Dick; the music flowing from the amps of the Guns N Roses tribute band could be heard at low volume in the background.

"How did you know?" Dick yelled back.

"How did I know what?"

"Who I was." Dick took a sip from the bottle he was holding. He made the instant decision that he wasn't going to nurse it; after all, he wasn't driving tonight.

"Oh...it just seemed like something you'd wear." The comment caused Dick to frown. He didn't think that he was that obvious. "I'm just kidding, I noticed you looking at your communicator."

Dick nodded.

"So what do you think of my get-up?" Wally was dressed in a white toga, sandals that wrapped all the way past his knees and a headband with wings on it. "I'm Achilles."

"It's cool."

"I think it does wonders for my complexion." Wally smiled.

"That was a very weird thing to say about a toga."

"Where's Roy? I figured that he'd jump at the chance to come out tonight; I mean, aren't slutty drunk chicks kind of his thing?" Wally looked around the room. "Okay, maybe not drunk – but you get my point."

"He's in Star City tonight; he's taking Lian trick-or-treating." Dick said taking another sip.

"Crap. I can't get used to the fact that he has a kid now," Wally slapped his hand against his forehead. "I actually forget sometimes."

Dick nodded and scanned the room again, looking for any sign of Kory.

"So where are the others?" Wally asked, also looking around for any signs of the other Titans.

Dick shrugged. "Last time I saw them, they were heading toward the stage." Dick chugged down the last of his beer. "Hey, Wal, do me a favor and go get me another will you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the appropriate cash. "I'd go but the line is too long. Get yourself one too if you like."

Wally grabbed the cash and in an instant, was back at his side with two beers – one in each hand. As soon as Dick grabbed it, he started drinking it. "Slow down there, sailor – I don't think anyone wants to take care of drunk Dick tonight."

"I'm just ready for this night to get fun."

"DICK!"

"What tha--" both guys whipped their heads around to see who was yelling.

"DUDES!"

"Who is that?" Wally asked.

"Oh... it's just Garfield." Dick turned around and waited for his younger friend to push his way through the crowd.

"That's Garfield? Wow... he looks like a pervert." Wally chortled at his comment.

Dick laughed out loud, "I know, right?"

The two guys were still laughing by time he made his way to them. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" Gar asked.

"Nothing," Wally answered quickly. "What's up grass stain?"

Garfield narrowed his eyes at Wally. "I came to inform Dick that there is a chick here in a Robin costume."

Although it went unseen, Dick raised an eyebrow behind the black fabric that covered the top half of his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, and she's hot too."

"Is that so?" Wally asked cocking his head to the side; he was officially intrigued.

"Yeah...she's superhot!" Garfield smiled, proud of himself.

"Hm, well I can't say that I ever wanted to hook up with Robin before, but there's a first time for everything." Wally winked and nudged Dick in the side with his elbow, nearly causing him to spit out his beer.

"Whatever dude, she only has eyes for me."

Wally scoffed.

"I'm serious! She was checking me out from across the room and smiling and waving... the whole nine yards."

"Are you sure she wasn't looking at someone behind you?" Dick amusingly inquired.

"Why is it so hard to believe that someone would find me attractive?"

"Well Gar, if what you're saying is true, then this my friends," Wally slung his arms around the shoulders of both Dick and Garfield, "is something that I gotta see. Lead the way, youngun'."

* * *

Garfield hated to be reminded of the fact that he wasn't even twenty yet, but he let Wally's comment go. Locating this hot, female Robin was more important right now. He scanned the club in search for the attractive impostor, but she was no where to be found. He had lost her!

"We've been looking over this place for twenty minutes and I'm not seeing a girl Robin, man. Are you sure that you weren't seeing things?" he watched as Garfield nodded his head.

"I'm positive!"

"Wishful thinking perhaps?" Both Dick and Garfield looked at Wally in disgust, causing him to laugh hysterically. "Joking, joking."

"I swear she's here somewhere! She's gotta be and I'm not gonna give up until I find her again." As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes located her once again. "THERE! There she is!" Garfield pointed at her as he jumped up and down. "I told you she was real, I told you!"

And real she was; standing in the crowd was a red-headed female dressed as Robin, with obvious exceptions: the shorts she wore left **very** little to the imagination, the top looked more like a sports bra with sleeves than a shirt, and her boots had a heel on them. However, Dick couldn't help but notice that aside from those differences, the rest of her costume looked amazingly accurate... right down to the utility belt...

"Okay, sorry Dick, but that has to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen," Wally admitted. "She wears it much better than you."

"Gee, thanks." He responded sarcastically. Even though he felt extremely guilty for it, he couldn't stop staring at her; he definitely had to agree – she wore it way better than he did. _**If Kory were here watching me check out another girl like this, she'd cut my eyes out!**_ At that moment he tore his eyes away from her figure and decided to focus on something else; like the label on his beer bottle, for instance.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go introduce myself."

"WHAT?! I found her first!" Garfield yelled as he grabbed Wally by the arm and pulled him back. "You can't have her!"

"Come on, if you go up to her with the way you're looking now, you'll scare her off!"

"And what about you? You look like a...like a..."

_**I can't help but feel a little bit disturbed right now...**_

"Guys, why don't you both go talk to her? That way she can decided for herself who she'd rather talk to?" Dick interrupted them and rolled his eyes.

"Hey man, what's all the fuss about?" Victor, Karen and Raven emerged from the crowd.

"Their arguing over some girl over there." Dick responded while nodding his head in her direction.

"That chick's dressed up as –"

_**As me...yes I know...**_

"Yeah, I know." Dick cut him off.

"This isn't just any chick, it's my future wife we are talking about," Garfield commented. "And this guy is trying to call her for himself!"

"You two are imbeciles," Raven expressed her opinion. "You're talking about a human being. What makes you think that she'd want either of you?"

Wally laughed out loud while Garfield continued to explain himself. "She was flirting with me earlier, okay? She totally digs me; you'll see! The moment she turns around and notices that I'm over here, she is going to smile and wave at me – again!"

"Why don't you both go up and talk to her?" Karen offered.

"And **that** was my suggestion."

"She's turning around! She's turning around!" Garfield jump excitedly.

When the beauty turned around and saw the group staring at her, she smiled at them and waved excitedly – just as Garfield suggested.

"I told you so!"

"Well loverboys, you better start preparing your speeches now because she's walking this way," Karen observed.

"How do I look? Do I smell okay?" Garfield started scrambling around, checking himself for B.O and testing his breath.

_**Hold on a minute, is that who I think it is?**_

"Oh...my...God!" Everyone said in unison before Victor grabbed his stomach and doubled over in laughter as Garfield shrieked.

"Are you sure that is your future wife Gar?" Victor teased in between fits of laughter. "I think you're right, by the way – she totally digs you!" That statement caused everyone, including Dick, to start laughing out loud.

Wally started to mock Garfield's voice. "She was checking me out and smiling and waving..."

"Hey Wally, you don't have any room to talk, you were wanting to hit on her too!"

_**How did I not notice before? The utility belt should have been a dead giveaway.**_

"Oh yeah!" Wally slapped Garfield on the back of the head, "Way to go, big shot! Next time, find us a girl who isn't already dating my best friend."

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Friends, I am so glad to have finally located you," she approached the group with a huge grin on her face. "I though I had spotted Garfield earlier, but when I waved I received no response."

Dick took her in – from head to toe – and came to the conclusion that even though she wasn't showing as much cleavage, this costume wasn't any less erotic that the one she changed out of. If anything, it turned him on more.

"Uhm, Kory? Where did you get that uniform?" Dick swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

_**Think about anything other than how she looks in this costume. Puppies, birds, Raven, anything. Look her in the face; don't look at how large her breasts look in that top...don't pay attention to the fact that her ass nearly hangs out of those shorts...don't concentrate on her long and never-ending legs. Oh God, this isn't working; just don't look at her at all.**_

"It is yours of course! I found it a long time ago in a box in your closet. I just had to make a few slight alterations to the top; however, I did decide to wear my own boots. Yours were too big for my feet."

"You look great, Kory." Karen said. "It looks even better than the bunny!"

"I agree! Thank you Dick for making me reconsider my attire." Kory excitedly wrapped Dick into a hug.

"Yeah...you're welcome..." he mumbled.

"What is wrong? Do you not like it?" she asked, almost disappointed as she pulled away from her hug.

Dick quickly brought the beer to his lips and finished off the bottle; he didn't know whether he performed the action out of nervousness or avoidance, but either way, it didn't work. He quickly looked to Wally who seemed to read his mind, speed off and then return with more liquid courage.

"No...no, I like it a lot."

"Then why will you not look at me?" She asked, her lips beginning to form a frown.

_**Why couldn't I look at her? It isn't like she's wearing much less than her uniform... although this shows quite a bit more skin than her uniform. I just need a couple of minutes to compose myself and I'll be okay. I need to tell her something. **_

He quickly wracked his brain for a suitable answer, but was beat to the punch by an overly enthusiastic eighteen-year-old that, as far as Dick was concerned, was going to meet his death as soon as they made it back to the tower.

"Kory, he's afraid that if he looks at your costume, he'll get a boner!"

_**I'm going to kill him.**_

Everyone immediately turned to Garfield and shot him their own version of the "that's extremely inappropriate" look.

"Some things **can **be left unsaid, you know..." Raven scolded him.

Kory paused, squinted her eyes in thought and cocked her head to the side. Just as she was about to ask exactly what a "boner" was, Dick cut in and nicely said, "Kory...I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay..." Kory nodded and Dick could tell that she was just acting complacent in order to avoid causing problems.

_**No...this isn't awkward at all...**_

"So...how was the band?" Dick attempted to change the subject, but the new conversation was automatically cut short by a squeal from Kory.

"I love this song!" She said, referring to the song that had just begun to play – _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga. "Come Dick, we must dance right away."

Dick wasn't really one for dancing, but he decided that he would dance with her, just not at that moment.

"I'll be out there in a moment Kor; you can go on ahead without me."

"But..."

"Come on girl, I'll go with you." Karen grabbed Kory's hand and dragged her away from the group and onto the dance floor.

Once she was out of earshot, Dick had to resist the urge to lunge on Garfield and strangle his neck. "Gar, I'm gonna kill you."

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's the truth isn't it? No use in lying. If anything, I bet she'd be flattered."

Dick growled and decided to just ignore him; plus, as much as he hated to admit it, Gar was probably right. Kory had a real frisky side and she probably would've taken his arousal as a compliment.

_**But it's not anything that I want to talk about in public!**_

"Don't you think you ought to go out there and dance with her?" Wally asked changing the subject to something more current. "I know you and the moment you see anyone try to dance on her, you're going to go ballistic."

"Nah." Dick said shaking his head slightly. "I'm not worried."

"I'll go and dance with her if you like, Dick." Garfield volunteered, although not altruistically.

"Go ahead," Dick shot back quickly. "If you don't mind training from seven until noon tomorrow."

"Why aren't you worried?" Victor joined in on the conversation, ignoring the frustrated groaned that came from Garfield.

"I know how Kory dances...trust me, no one will dare go near her." Dick said with a laugh, playing all of her crazy dance moves out in his head while taking a drink. "It's super-endearing, but extremely intimidating."

"Oh...well she doesn't seem to be that intimidating right now," Wally pointed out, "in fact, she looks pretty alluring to me."

"Huh?"

Wally raised up his arm and directed Dick's attention to the middle of the dance floor. Sure enough, there was his Kory dancing – with Karen – and she was doing it rather provocatively.

"See what I mean?"

"What the fuck?" Dick questioned no one in particular, but in a rather high-pitched voice. "When did this happen?"

Garfield and Victor shrugged and continued to watch the show going on in the middle of the dance floor.

Dick joined Garfield, Wally and Victor as they all watched her in amazement. "How... I mean... I don't..." he was absolutely dumbfounded and the others couldn't help but start laughing at him.

"You better go out there," Victor snickered. "I see some guys giving her the eye."

"Sometimes I think you all live to torture me."

"Dick, come on," Wally slowed his laughter down for the sake of his friend. "Just go out there."

"Even if I wanted to, there's no way I could keep up with her while she's dancing like... that," Dick answered honestly while tilting his head to the side and watching his girlfriend perform a dance move that'd make even a stripper blush. "Where is she learning this stuff?" he asked before chugging down the rest of his third beer.

_**This night just keeps getting worse and worse.**_

"I bet it was Karen." Garfield accused matter-of-factly. "Who else would it have been? It definitely wasn't me,"

Behind the guys, Raven cleared her throat.

"Actually, Gar, you're wrong," she strode up beside them. "It was me."

"What?!" he asked in disbelief? "That's crazy."

"Yeah, but it's true." she said, smirking. "I wonder who she finds more entertaining now?"

* * *

.**..four hours later and back at the tower...**

"Tonight was the best...night...ever; so much fun!" Dick shouted as they entered the common room. "It shouldn't have to end! Let's make it not end. All we need is a little music –"

"We've been partying for almost six hours," Raven pointed out. "You need to go to bed."

"Funny how Wally buys him shots all night and then conveniently bolts whenever it's time to drag him home," Karen said in a low enough voice that only Victor could hear it. "Mister 'my super high metabolism keeps me from feeling the effects of alcohol'."

"Come on guys! Victor? Garfield?"

"I think Raven's right man– you probably need to go to bed before you make yourself sick." Victor said, placing his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'd stay up and party with you dude, but someone scheduled my training time for 7 a.m. Now...if you wanted to change it..."

"Sure!" Dick agreed.

"No no. Dick I can't let you do that. Once sober, you'd never forgive yourself."

"Vic! Whose side are you on?" Garfield whined.

"Dick, if you wish, I will do the staying up with you."

"Oh Kory!" Dick slurred while lightly stumbling his was toward her. "My beautiful, sexy Kory! I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Kory laughed as he embraced her playfully; she had never seen Dick **this** intoxicated before.

"Let's go on the roof!" he exclaimed before darting in the direction of the stairwell.

Everyone shouted "No!" and Kory flew over and blocked the doorway. "Please Dick, I think I would much rather watch a movie in the bedroom, if you don't mind."

"Okay...okay... anything for you babe..." Dick gave her a kiss. "I'm outtie folks! Happy Howlowayne bitches!" he laughed hysterically while walking out of the room.

There was a long pause after he left the room; it was as if everyone was working to process what just happened. Had Dick really just used the word, "outtie" and a gross mispronunciation of the word Halloween in one sentence? Had he really just exited the room unnecessarily laughing like a lunatic?

Naturally Kory was the first Titan to start laughing, but following her was Raven – who rarely laughed. Immediately after Raven started laughing, the others followed suit.

"What the hell was that?" Garfield asked, tears filling his eyes. "I think we need to get him drunk more often. Buddy, please tell me that we got that on video."

"I'm uploading it to the database as we speak," Victor was over by the mainframe punching in various buttons.

"Because of tonight, I'm going to have to wake up in four hours and train all morning, but it's totally been worth it!"

"I have a feeling that we will refer to Halloween as Howlowayne from this point forward." Raven added.

"Wally is going to be so bummed that he missed that," Karen chimed in.

"I do not believe I have ever seen him this drunk before; I have to admit that it is very humorous." Kory said. "Well, friends, I guess I will see you all in the morning; thank you all for accompanying me to the party this evening. It was great fun."

"Here, wait," Raven telekinetically moved a glass out of the kitchen cabinet and filled it full of water before floating it over to Kory. "He's going to need to drink this."

"Thank you Raven!" Kory grabbed the glass and then walked out of the room, leaving Raven, Victor, Karen and Garfield in the common room.

"So...." Karen twiddled her fingers, "karaoke anyone?"

* * *

"Dick, I have been told that you need to drink this." She handed him the full glass and watched as he gulped down every last drop in a matter of seconds. When he finished, he placed the glass on his nightstand and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Kory, I love you."

She giggled at the way his words kind of ran together. "I love you too, Dick."

"Seriously, I'm like so totally lucky, you were the hottest girl there tonight. The hottest!" he repeated excitedly. "even Wally and Garfield tried to fight over you."

"What? Really?"

He chuckled loudly, "yeah, it was crazy...watch this."

Kory looked on as he walked to the door before darting across the room, leaping onto the bed and then landing on his stomach.

"Dick," she said while laughing. "You are acting so silly."

"I know! Now come on; it's your turn." Dick patted the area on the bed right beside him, urging her to join him. "It's fun."

She shrugged and leaped onto the bed from where she was standing.

"Told you it was fun."

Dick laid his arm out and invited Kory to curl up next to him; she obliged.

"Dick, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kory smiled at his answer, "what exactly is a 'boner'?"

Dick exploded into laughter, taking Kory by surprise. "I'm sorry Kory; you saying boner...so funny..." he allowed his laughter to die down before actually answering her question. "It means erection."

"Did my costume really have that strong of an effect?" Kory faked shock,but anyone could tell that she was seemingly pleased with herself.

"Don't you even try to be sly you minx; you know it did." Dick turned his head to look at her. "I bet that swas your intention all long."

Kory blushed. "You caught me."

"I knew it! This brain," he pointed to his forehead, "can't be fooled. Iz unfoolable."

"If you knew, then why did you forbid me to wear my original costume? Did it not arouse you?"

"...come on... you could wear a trash bag and turn me on...iz not hard."

"Then why –"

Dick cut her off. "I did'n want other guys to be all up on you...plus I like to keep sexy Kory to myself...ya know? I don't want a whole bunch of strange dudes lusting over you...well...most already do...but you know what I mean... you know..."

Kory couldn't help but giggle, "I understand what you are saying."

"You taught me a good lesson, though. You went all night in that and I did'n see anyone try an' hit on you. I guess I worried for nothin'."

"Yeah..." Kory nodded along thinking back on all that had happened that night. "You know Dick, perhaps we should stay away from the tabloids for a few days..."

* * *

**The End**

Any grammatical or spelling errors made in Dick's drunken dialogue were made on purpose. It gets more slurry in the end because he's actually laying down – his mind is getting more sleepy. (I mean, I know I slur more when I lay down than I do when I'm up and doing things.)

You know, I don't really know why I made Victor and Karen Guns N Roses fans... it just makes sense to me.

Ooh, Ted Kord. I know I didn't really go into much detail about him. (I actually threw him in there just to give some of the avid DC readers something to say, "ah-ha" to.) For those who don't know, Ted Kord is Blue Beetle. I really don't have a reason as to why he was in Jump City, nor do I know exactly why he was looking for publicity. I will let you all determine that for yourselves.


End file.
